This One is for Hiro
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: There was a guy named Hiro. He didn't like my work. I dedicated this one to him. May he rest in piece. ...I don't know, he may still be alive. It's been a while. This one is about a little girl in her birthplace, receiving something dear from an old friend.


As Ohara lay in a destroyed waste, Robin stood near a wounded Clover, shaking with fear. "Robin, leave this island now…" Clover said, barely managing the words. "I can't. I can't leave you here to die!" She told him, tears falling down her face. "You have your whole life ahead of you. I'm old, my time is near its end…" A single tear rolled down his face. "I only wish I lived it a little better than I had…" Robin looked at him. "I remember her…I was infatuated with her eyes, her laugh and her smile. But I chose to marry my work instead. My only real regret…" Clover looked to Robin. "This may sound a little strange to you, but how would you like to continue Ohara's heritage, Robin?" "Heritage?"

"I'm going to die anyway, so I guess I may as well go for it, though I wish you were older. I apologize for that." Clover said. "But please, realize that this is for the sake of our culture, our future." Robin came closer. "I understand. You want to…have sex." She said, realizing what Clover was referring to. "You were always so bright, much more than the other children." Clover said. "I'm glad I chose you." "I know a little about sexual reproduction." Robin said, taking off her dress. "I didn't think I'd be doing this so soon." "Now, take off my pants for me." Clover said. Robin did just that. Under them, was a wrinkly meat and two-veg. Accompanying them was clover-shaped pubes. Looking at them, Robin couldn't help but giggle a little.

Clover laughed a little as well. "Even now, we can laugh like this." Explosions suddenly crashed behind them. "Hurry now, Robin. Touch my penis until it sprouts up." Robin started to rub Clover's shriveled dick and balls. The dick went up slightly. "Start to lick my balls a little." Clover said. "Lick…them?" Robin asked, confused. "Yes. Go on." Robin's tiny tongue lashed up and down Clover's scrotum. A small green hair caught on her mouth. "I feel strange…" Robin thought. Finally, the professor's penis returned to its vigorous size(Well, somewhat). "You need to be prepped also." Clover said. Robin looked confused. "How do I do that?" "I need to tongue punch your vagina." "Tongue WHAT?!" Robin yelled. "Come, allow my old tongue to make you ready for Ohara's future."

Robin went over Clover's face, kneeling down. "This will tickle a little, Robin." Clover's tongue striked Robin's pussy like an arrow to the knee(HUEHUEHUE). She trembled a little, biting down a little on her lip. "That feels...funny." Robin said, shaking. A little of her girl necter trickled down. "You're ready now." Clover replied, smiling. "I'm sorry. I peed on your face." "No, no. It's natural for that to happen." Robin went to Clover's still erect penis. "So what now?" She asked, looking at it. "That has to go inside you." "It does?" "Yes. Now, hurry. We've not much time." As Robin attempted to mount Clover, a figure appeared fifty feet away from them. It was Kuzan. Clover's penis struggled to get inside Robin. As it broke her hymen, an explosion occurred.

"Yes! That's it!" Clover said, stunned by the sensation. Robin yelled a little. Kuzan, from the distance looked at where the two were hiding. "Did someone just…" He stopped. Robin attempted to grind onto Clover, who was gasping. "I can feel it, Robin. I can feel it!" He said, shaking. "Professor?" Clover grabbed Robin's torso and thrusted one time, as hard as he could. He released his old custard into Robin's brand new flesh oven, staining it. Robin yelled out loud. This time, Kuzan heard her yell. He went to investigate. Blood came out of Clover's mouth. " That did it, my dear." He said weakly. "Our future is secured…" Clover stopped breathing. "Professor. PROFESSOR!" Robin began to cry. Kuzan found her alongside Clover's corpse, covered in blood, sweat, tears and cum. "Damn, girl!" He yelled. "What kinda pussy is you cradlin'?" A massive amount of laughter erupted.

Suddenly, Robin woke up, in the present. "…I had that dream again." She said. Around her, was peaceful bliss. She put her hand on her face and looked at the sea.


End file.
